Hacer de Clyde un hombre
by Alfonso Norman
Summary: ayudar a tus amigos es básico, y si en el proceso obtienes beneficios, mucho mejor.


Lincoln Loud despierta, es un sábado cualquiera en la casa más ruidosa de su calle, tal vez la más ruidosa del pueblo, pero esto no lo incomoda demasiado, al tener trece personas viviendo en la misma casa tienes que acostumbrarte sí o sí, después de darse un baño y arreglarse se dirige a los lectores

.-hola lectores, hoy es un gran día, estoy a punto de hacer que mi mejor amigo se convierta en hombre y lo tengo todo planeado, ¿qué? ¡no!, no es lo que están pensando, o bueno, sí es lo que están pensando, pero no como lo están pensando... ¡dang it! Ya me he confundido, les explico, en esta edad llamada adolescencia, es decir ahora, algunos hemos tenido avances, ustedes saben, la curiosidad por las chicas, miradas de reojo, un "upskirt" cuando uno tiene suerte, etc., yo podría decir que tengo algo de experiencia con el sexo opuesto, y aunque teniendo once hermanas, ver algo no es tan difícil para mí, mi buen amigo Clyde sufre de una "carencia", por decirlo de una forma suave, en realidad el jamás ha visto o sentido nada, ¿se dan cuenta lo terrible que es eso a los quince años?, y si a eso le sumamos que su más grande deseo es perder su virginidad con mi hermana Lori, lo que ustedes y yo sabemos, jamás va a pasar, creo que necesita ayuda urgente, pero también me enteré, chismes escolares y alguno que otro favor que posiblemente algún día les cuente, que Penélope está enamorada de él, por eso se me ocurrió un plan llamado... ¡TATATATA TATAAAAAAA!... "como convertir en hombre a Clyde sin que sus padres se enteren y cumplir con un sueño de alguien más" y buscar un nombre más corto para este plan y...-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen el discurso de Lincoln

.-vamos Linky, necesito que me ayudes con mi ensayo de desfile para el concurso estatal de primavera.-

.-olvídalo Lola, el me prometió ir conmigo a recoger basura del lago para que los esturiones estén bien.-

.-queridas subeshpecies de homoshapiens, la unidad parental mayor, mejor conoshido como Lincoln, esh necesario para un exshperimento programado el día de hoy, por lo que shush actividadehs deberán eshperar para otro día.-

Lincoln se viste mientras continua hablando a los lectores

.-creo que olvidé ciertas actividades, pero, tengo un as bajo la manga, y no, no es Ace Savvy, por si lo estaban pensando.-

Lincoln sale de su cuarto y antes de que sus hermanas menores digan nada él grita

.-¡MAMÁ!, ¿ME LLEVARÍAS A LA BIBLIOTECA?, ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARME CON MIS COMPAÑEROS PARA UN TRABAJO!.-

La respuesta es inmediata

.-PERDONA HIJO, PERO LE PROMETÍ A LUCY PONERME AL DÍA CON SU LIBRO, DILE A LORI QUE TE LLEVE.-

Lincoln de inmediato corre al cuarto de Lori

.-hola Lori, ¿podrías llevarme a la biblioteca?, mamá no puede y tengo que hacer una tarea.-

.-ash, está bien twerp, pero regresando ayudarás a Leni con su modelado de ropa, estoy literalmente muy ocupada con mis números de contabilidad de golf para eso, te llevaré porque necesito despejarme.-

.-gracias.-

Lincoln voltea de reojo a la puerta de la habitación donde sus hermanas menores lo miran, unas con enfado y otra con decepción

Lincoln camina siguiendo a Lori y al pasar les dice

.-lo siento chicas, será otro día.-

Ya en Vanzilla, Lori mira a su hermano, está demasiado limpio y arreglado para ir solo a la biblioteca con sus amigos

.-está bien Lincoln, ¿qué estas escondiendo?.-

.-¿e-escondiendo?, ¿yo?, na-nada.-

.-vamos hermanito, te conozco y no creo que vayas solo a hacer un trabajo a la biblioteca, traes tu playera nueva, estás peinado y creo que... ¿te pusiste perfume?, ok, ¿quién es la afortunada?.-

La sonrisa de Lori es de oreja a oreja, hace unos meses esto todavía le hubiera ganado una gran regañada por "serle infiel a Ronnie Ann", ahora Lori se tranquilizó al respecto y entiende que su hermano y la chica no tienen una relación más que de amigos, es mejor dejarlos conocer el mundo y si después ellos se juntan o no, será su decisión

.-entonces, Link, ¿hay una futura señora Loud? ¿la conozco? Cuéntame todos los detalles.-

Lincoln se sonríe

.-en realidad voy como chaperón a una cita de Clyde, y al parecer ella también llevará a una amiga.-

.-Vaya, esperemos que ese amigo tuyo se enganche, así ya no tendré que soportarlo más.-

.- sí, eso espero yo también, últimamente actúa un poco más raro de lo normal.-

Ambos hermanos se ríen y al fin llegan a la biblioteca

.- regresarás tu solo ¿verdad?.-

.-si Lori, no te preocupes.-

Vanzilla arranca y no han pasado cinco minutos cuando llega Clyde

.-hola amigo, disculpa el retraso, mi papá no me dejaba salir sin el spray de gas pimienta y el teaser.-

.-No creo que vayamos a usarlos en la biblioteca Clyde.-

.-no estés tan seguro Lincoln, uno nunca sabe a qué terribles usuarios te enfrentarás.-

Lincoln solo rueda los ojos hacia arriba y asiente en silencio, este comportamiento de su amigo a veces lo desespera, ambos entran a la biblioteca y mientras Clyde se acerca a la computadora para buscar el libro para su investigación, Lincoln se aleja un poco buscando algo, o a alguien, a lo lejos ve una silueta obscura que levanta muy rápido la mano haciéndole una seña, Lincoln responde el saludo y sonríe sospechosamente

.-ok, ahí está el objetivo.-

.-¿objetivo de qué Lincoln?, no me digas que me equivoqué de libro y no era "casas con mirador" sino "caza con mira dos" (si, ya sé, este chiste está muy apretado, no entra ni con calzador jajajaja, entendieron?), .-

.-uf, mejor hagamos el trabajo Clyde.-

Todo el trabajo es rápido, ya que Lincoln propone dividir en dos el trabajo y le da un libro a su amigo mientras el escoge otro, justo antes de que los chicos se levanten, se aparece Haiku frente a ellos, Lincoln finge espantarse pero Clyde si lo hace realmente

.-¡aaahhh!... pe-perdón, hola Haiku.-

Dicen ambos, ella solo saluda con la mano, Lincoln le guiña un ojo y ella hace una casi sonrisa, se nota que es amiga de Lucy, se acerca hasta que está junto a Lincoln y recita con su voz monótona

.-Hola chicos, tengo un problema, en el club de lectura me he hecho amiga de una chica muy agradable y hemos quedado en ir al centro comercial, pero no quiero que vayamos solas, me da miedo que pueda pasarnos algo, ¿les molestaría acompañarnos?.-

Lincoln está algo molesto, Clyde apenas la conoce, pero el discurso suena tan falso dicho en esa forma que posiblemente no se lo crea, increíblemente el chico responde con una amabilidad algo pedante

claro, jamás dejaríamos que nada malo les ocurriera a dos chicas ¿verdad amigo?.-

.-n-no, no, por supuesto que no.-

Haiku se gira y camina hasta un pasillo y dice

.-vamos, me han dicho que sí.-

Discute en voz baja algo y estira los brazos para sacar a jalones de detrás del librero, nada menos que a Penélope, quien ha logrado acomodarse el pelo en dos coletas esponjadas y luce un vestido lila que le sienta muy bien, Clyde la mira sorprendido pero se recompone de inmediato

.-ho-hola Penélope.-

.-...ho-hola C-Clyde.-

.-vaya, se conocen, que sorpresa.-

Dice Haiku sin emoción en la voz, Lincoln le hace una seña de que corte con eso, ella asiente y los cuatro salen de la biblioteca, cuando toman el autobús hacia el centro comercial, Lincoln se atrasa a propósito para que las chicas vayan tras su amigo y Haiku empuja a Penélope para que se siente con Clyde, así Lincoln se sentará con la gótica, quien se cuelga de su brazo apretándolo casi hasta hacer que se le duerma, él le dice bajito

.-tranquila, te juro que cumpliré con mi palabra.-

Ella se sonríe diabólicamente

.-eso espero "Linky".-

Clyde mira algo extrañado a la pareja de su amigo, pero no puede pensar en nada porque de inmediato Penélope empieza a hablar con él, es una charla algo torpe, se nota que está nerviosa, así que el moreno se dedicará a ser amable con ella para tranquilizarla.

En el centro comercial, la pasan bien, van caminando por los aparadores, todos entran a una librería, y aunque tienen gustos muy distintos, encontrarán temas comunes, salen y van a la comida, donde a los gustos de chatarra de Lincoln y lo extraño de Haiku, se oponen los pro comida sana de Penélope y Clyde, cada quien come lo suyo y para terminar acuerdan ir al cine, Haiku propone una película de terror que es aceptada por todos, para extrañeza de la chica dark, y entran, de nuevo están sentados por parejas, Clyde y Penélope, un asiento vacío, y Haiku y Lincoln, todos armados con sus respectivas palomitas y refresco, al empezar la película Penélope se pega a Clyde esperando la primer escena de horror y este se siente bien por ser el hombro de defensa de la pelirroja, del otro lado está Haiku, que solo llevaba unas palomitas chicas y que se acabó de inmediato, pidiéndole a Lincoln un trago de su refresco, del cual tomo largamente mientras lo miraba entornando los ojos, el peliblanco miro por encima de ella a la otra pareja y los vio muy juntos, entonces le sonrió a la gótica y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, ella se sonrió feliz y así, entre gritos de Clyde y Penélope y risas frías de Haiku, pasaron la película.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando las dos parejas salieron del cine, Haiku estaba tomada de la mano de Lincoln pero él la soltó antes de que los otros los vieran, Penélope estaba abrazada de Clyde, al parecer la película había sido muy horrible para ella, Clyde se veía ancho de tan caballeroso mientras la calmaba asegurándole que ahí estaba él para protegerla, Haiku se sonrió de nuevo y le dijo a Lincoln

.-ahora la segunda parte.-

Este asintió y le dijo a la otra pareja

.-creo que ya es algo tarde, ¿les gustaría que las llevemos a sus casas?.-

Penélope asintió

.-cl-claro, no me atrevería a irme sola después de esa horrible película.-

.-Si, por favor.-

Dijo la gótica en su tono de voz plano, se dirigían a la parada más cercana de autobús, cuando Haiku los detuvo

.-que tonta soy, en casa no hay nadie, ¿me acompañarían hasta allá?, posiblemente mis padres no tardarán en llegar y les pediré el favor de que los lleven a casa.-

Clyde no estaba muy seguro, pero Lincoln lo convenció, extrañamente Penélope dijo que si de inmediato, entonces se subieron al autobús que los dejó cerca de casa de la chica obscura y caminado llegaron rápidamente. La casa estaba a obscuras, señal de que, como Haiku dijo, no había nadie, la anfitriona de inmediato les ofreció una bebida mientras los invitaba a pasar, lo que aceptaron gustosos, ya que, al ser un cálido día primaveral, se sentía cierto calorcillo en el ambiente, Clyde y Penélope se sentaron en la sala y platicaban muy a gusto, mientras Lincoln, siguió a Haiku a la cocina para ayudarle con las bebidas, al entrar la vio asomada al refrigerador y se acercó para ver si necesitaba algo

.-¿necesitas a..?-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando unos labios se sellaron contra los suyos y una lengua ansiosa chocó contra sus dientes, Lincoln la empujó de inmediato frenando ese torbellino negro que amenazaba con tragárselo

.-espe... espera un momento, el trato era que ellos tenían que hacerlo.-

.-y lo harán, Linky, mi hermoso vampiro albino, solo dame tiempo.-

.-n-no vas a drogarlos ¿verdad?.-

.-ush, Lincoln, no puedo solo hechizarlos para eso, la magia no existe, si existiera ya la habría usado en ti.-

Todo esto dicho mientras se acerca y le pasa una mano por la entrepierna, el chico salta hacia atrás algo espantado, las niñas empiezan su despertar cada vez más temprano, ambos se recomponen, toman las bebidas y van a la sala, Clyde y Penélope continúan una charla boba y no se han dado cuenta de lo que pasó en la cocina, Haiku sirve las bebidas y se sienta junto a Lincoln, de pronto Lincoln propone jugar verdad o reto, ha escuchado maravillas de sus hermanas mayores sobre este juego, espera poder lanzar a su amigo a algo, Penélope se ve bastante dispuesta aunque tímida, solo espera no equivocarse

.-está bien, ¿Quién empieza?.-

Dice el peliblanco

.-yo empiezo.-

dice Haiku, con una extraña animación en su voz

.-Lincoln, ¿verdad o reto?.-

.-verdad.-

.-yo se me todos los secretos de mi amigo, no tendrá problemas.-

Dice Clyde orgulloso, Penélope lo mira extrañada y Lincoln se arrepiente de haber escogido verdad, Haiku se ve peligrosa desde su mirada y su sonrisa, ahora muy visible para todos

.-ok, aquí va, ¿Cuántos días has pasado sin bañarte?, dime tu record.-

Lincoln suspira aliviado, si las preguntas van a ser así, podrá con el juego sin problemas

.-eeeh... dos semanas, cuando fui a acampar con mi padre y mi abuelo.-

Carcajadas generales reciben la contestación del chico Loud que se sonroja y sonríe apenado, Penélope se ríe junto con Clyde y Haiku lo llama "cochino" entre risas, la siguiente es Penélope, que está sentada junto a él, Clyde pregunta y ella prefiere un reto, él la manda a salir y gritar una tontería a la calle, después sigue Haiku y Lincoln pregunta, ella escoge "verdad", Lincoln pregunta por su gusto culposo y ella tendrá que confesar que le gustan las canciones superficiales del grupo "boys will be boys", eso sorprende un poco a los chicos, pero Penélope se ríe abiertamente; así pasarán varias rondas de preguntas que van subiendo poco a poco de tono y de retos estúpidos que los hacen ahogarse de risa, después de un rato, de nuevo es el turno de Haiku de preguntarle a Lincoln, este escoge de nuevo una verdad

.-ok, Lincoln, dime ¿en quién piensas cuando te masturbas?.-

Todos se quedan callados, mirando al peliblanco, Clyde esta ruborizado y mira a Penélope de reojo, quien está pálida por la sorpresa, Haiku se sonríe en toda su malicia

.-¿pe-perdón?.-

.-me escuchaste bien Linc, no finjas, y sabes que no se vale cambiar de pregunta o a reto sin un castigo, y no creo que quieras averiguar el castigo.-

El chico sabe que no tiene escapatoria, pero, ¿cómo decirlo?, todos enloquecerían si les dice la verdad, nadie que esté en su sano juicio diría que se masturba pensando en su hermana, eso está mal, pero es que, Leni es tan hermosa, tiene un cuerpo tan atractivo, aunque también Luna empieza a tener sus atributos muy notorios y que decir de Luan, ella ya ha empezado a... cierta parte del cuerpo de Lincoln reacciona a estos pensamientos y eso lo avergüenza aún más, su cara es ahora muy parecida a un jitomate y eso hace que la chica dark ría

.-jajajajaja por dios Lincoln, ¿tan difícil es aceptarlo?.-

Lincoln sabe que puede decir cualquier nombre que no sea el de alguna de sus hermanas y no habrá problema

.-la-la señorita Di Martino...-

Dice el chico en voz baja, todos ríen nerviosos, no es solo la respuesta, el tono de las preguntas ha subido y las apuestas empiezan a ser altas, Clyde es el siguiente en preguntar y Penélope escoge "verdad" para sorpresa de todos, Clyde pregunta si ella tiene novio, Penélope palidece mientras parece pensar en la respuesta

.-...te-tenía, e-en realidad nada serio, el me preguntó porque perdió una apuesta, no pasó nada, estuvimos saliendo una semana y... me dejó.-

La voz de ella ha ido bajando cuando termina y hunde la cara entre sus manos, avergonzada al máximo, Haiku piensa que va a llorar y se acerca, pero no es así, solo pasará un rato en lo que se calma y pide continuar el juego, esto sorprende a Clyde, que es el siguiente, Penélope le pregunta lo mismo a Clyde, la opción de escoger "verdad o reto" ya ha sido olvidada porque a estas alturas cada pregunta es un reto en sí, Clyde mira de reojo a Haiku, en realidad no fueron nada, solo una "cita" durante un baile que salió mal, ella lo ignora y el moreno responde

.-no, en realidad nunca he tenido novia, pero es porque...-

Lincoln se aclara la garganta en ese momento como forma de decirle a su amigo que no se atreva, este entiende y concluye

...no se ha presentado la chica correcta, creo.-

Es turno de Lincoln de preguntar, mira a Haiku y pretende regresarle el la pelota de hace un momento

.-Haiku, mi buena anfitriona, has sido muy audaz con tu pregunta anterior, así que ahora veremos qué tan franca eres, "alguien" me contó algunas cosas que no creería de una chica de tu edad...-

Todos la miran incómodos, ella misma duda por un momento

.- ¿es cierto que ya no eres virgen?.-

El ambiente se vuelve tan pesado que los asfixia a todos, Clyde se jala el cuello de la camisa mientras Penélope voltea para otro lado avergonzada, Lincoln se sonríe, esto se lo escuchó a Lucy, y sabe que es verdad, en el momento no lo creía, pero después de cierta plática estuvo más que seguro

.-Lincoln, ¿por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?, ¿o acaso quieres confirmarlo?.-

La respuesta se vuelve más audaz que la pregunta y los hace palidecer a todos, la gótica se levanta y se pasea por la sala mientras relata

.-no fue la gran cosa en realidad, ese chico no era más que un novato, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿verdad "Linky"?.-

Esto último dicho con un tono meloso, Clyde voltea a ver a su amigo con sorpresa mientras Penélope ya no encuentra de qué color ponerse, esta noche es de revelaciones enormes

.-vamos "Linky", cuéntanos sobre Ronnie Ann, o sobre Jordan...-

.-¡¿Lincoln?!.-

Clyde lo mira cada vez más sorprendido, él, que creía saberlo todo sobre su amigo se daba cuenta de que los secretos más importantes del albino ya no estaban a su alcance

.-perdona Clyde, son cosas que han pasado muy rápido, n-no es que no quisiera contártelas, pero si te causan conflicto ahora, imagínate que hubiera pasado en el momento, en realidad no quería que mi vida sexual fuera parte de tus pláticas con la Dra. López.-

Clyde asiente en silencio, el entiende, pero de todas formas se siente excluido, Haiku no se ha sentado y continua

.-ok, ya vimos que es cierto, pero no es todo...-

.-¿Cómo?, ¿hay más?, Lincoln...-

Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, también me acosté con Margo, la amiga de Lynn, con Maggie, una chica para la que actuamos en su cumpleaños Luan y yo y con una amiga de Ronnie Ann en la ciudad.-

.- y además con...-

.- **¡SON TODAS! ¡NO HAY NADIE MÁS! ¿DE ACUERDO?**.-

todos miran a Lincoln que ha gritado sin darse cuenta, Haiku lo tranquiliza

.-está bien Link, está bien, solo es un juego, no hay por qué enojarse.-

.-perdón, yo no quería...-

Penélope se pone de pie

.-c-creo que tus padres han tardado demasiado, debería llamar a los míos para que vengan por mí.-

.-espera un poco Penélope, ayúdame a traer algo de comer de la cocina.-

Las chicas van a la cocina mientras Clyde se acerca a su amigo y le dice amistoso

.-hey, estás hecho un Don Juan ¿eh?, no te preocupes, entiendo por qué no querías contarme, y tu secreto está a salvo, aunque no sé si lo esté con ella.-

.-gracias amigo, y perdón por no decirte nada, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, además, no es como si fuera la gran cosa.-

.-¿estás bromeando? ¿Ronnie Ann? ¡¿Jordan?! ¡amigo!, ¡estás que quemas!.-

Ambos ríen de la broma, ignorantes de lo que sucede en la cocina

.-está bien Penny, estamos sobre la raya, no te acobardes en el último momento.-

Haiku abraza a una muy nerviosa pelirroja que casi tiembla

.-no-no sé, no esperaba que Lincoln se pusiera así, Clyde se veía molesto, no creo que...-

.-vamos nena, ese moreno no sabrá que lo atropelló, llevemos esto, veras que solo necesitaban un minuto para contentarse.-

Al regresar ven que, en efecto, ellos se ven tan amigos como siempre, ponen un tazón de palomitas y frituras al centro, Haiku inicia la conversación

.-me disculpo por lo de hace un momento, no quería causar problemas, sé que son cosas muy íntimas, pero una chica siempre tiene curiosidad y...-

Ella alza los hombros dando a entender que no hay otra forma, Lincoln se sonríe

.-entiendo, los chicos somos igual, la curiosidad nos come.-

.-pero creo que tú ya eres un adelantado en estas cosas ¿eh Link?, ¿podrías decirnos más?, por favooor...-

Haiku hace una cara de cachorrito que hace que Lincoln ría, no esperaba esto de una chica gótica, tan parecida a cierta modelo..., sacude un poco la cabeza mientras dice

.-no creo ser tan experimentado como para decirles nada que no sepan, yo...-

.-vamos Lincoln...-

Todos voltean a ver a quien ha dicho esto último, Penélope, quien con la cara muy roja y una sonrisa cómplice, lo mira apenas, Clyde la ve boquiabierto, esta chica está llena de sorpresas y no le sorprendería que pronto fuera una más de la lista de su amigo, esto lo piensa con algo de celos, él ha estado con ella todo el tiempo, sería muy injusto, aunque tampoco ha hecho demasiado por obtener algo, ¿Cómo diablos?, espera un momento, tal vez si Lincoln cuenta algo, él pueda saber como

.-vamos amigo, cuéntanos, algo, puedes omitir los nombres si quieres.-

Lincoln ve que no tiene otro remedio y acepta, entonces empieza a contarles cómo es que tuvo un problema con cierta chica mientras él estaba en una silla de balneario, como hubo una confusión que derivó en amistad y después de esto tuvieron un encuentro salvaje, el peliblanco omite pocos detalles de la chica pero jamás dice su nombre, ni su edad ni ningún detalle revelador, algunos hechos y lugares se cambiaron así que nadie sabrá de quien habla, al terminar, sus amigos lo miran algo admirados

.-wow... entonces, ¿así es en realidad?.-

Penélope pregunta ruborizada, está sentada de lado y aprieta las piernas una contra la otra, apenas frotando su intimidad mojada, Haiku hace rato que hace lo mismo, se ha sentado sobre un cojin y está frente a Lincoln, se ha recojido un poco el negro vestido y pretende que el peliblanco la vea, mientras abre y cierra las piernas brevemente, Clyde lucha por acomodarse la erección sin que las chicas se den cuenta y el mismo Lincoln no sabe qué hacer para que su miembro no sea tan notorio, Haiku se levanta, dándole a Lincoln una muy buena vista de su entrepierna mojada, y propone algo muy atrevido

.-es hora de entrar al closet, aunque esto va a ser fácil, solo somos dos parejas así que lo jugaremos a la suerte.-

Un piedra papel o tijeras decide que haiku y Clyde entren primero, Penélope se siente muy contrariada pero no protesta y Lincoln cree que ahí fracasará su plan, ellos entran y la puerta se cierra, mientras afuera, una desalentada chica y un chico algo frustrado se quedan en silencio, dentro no pasa nada, o casi nada, Clyde está muy avergonzado y Haiku le habla

.-ok, yo no quería entrar aquí contigo así que no voy a dejar que me toques, dejaremos que pasen los dos minutos y espero que no intentes nada, yo voy a guardar el secreto.-

El chico de color se siente mal por ser rechazado de esa forma y asiente en silencio, al salir ella pone su mejor cara de vergüenza y él sonríe tristemente, ahora les toca a los otros dos, entran y la puerta se cierra, Lincoln ni siquiera se acerca a Penélope y ella le pregunta tristemente

.-¿en realidad soy tan fea?, Clyde solo platica de tonterías y tú me ves como un bicho raro, ¿qué pasa conmigo?.-

.-no Penélope, Clyde no sabe que te gusta, y yo, en realidad yo planeé esto junto con Haiku para juntarlos, aunque no ha salido muy bien que digamos, pero no eres fea, solo que no voy a acercarme porque quiero que estés con Clyde y sería el peor de los peores si me aprovechara de este momento.-

Ella no necesita escuchar más, se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla

.-eres un buen amigo Lincoln.-

El tiempo ha pasado, la puerta se abre y salen una Penélope sonriente y apenada y un Lincoln con cara tranquila y una sonrisita, Clyde cree que ahí se acabó todo, pero conoce a su amigo y esa cara le da una pequeña esperanza, ahora hay que cambiar de pareja y solo se juega a la suerte quienes irán primero, les toca a Lincoln y a Haiku entrar y ella será quien lo lleve de la mano y lo empuje dentro mientras cierra la puerta, afuera Clyde hace el tonto mientras Penélope intenta leer su cara de reojo, se ve algo triste, ella adivina que se siente fuera de juego y se sonríe, que sorpresa se llevará dentro de unos minutos, dentro del closet la situación está hirviendo, apenas cerrada la puerta, Haiku se tiró sobre Lincoln, es algo más alto que ella así que para besarlo ha tenido que colgarse de su cuello y hacerlo bajar a su altura, lo besa ansiosa atacándolo con su lengua y mordiéndole los labios, él decide que ya está bien y entonces la ataca, estira los brazos hasta que sus manos se encuentran con las nalgas de la chica dark, ella respinga ante lo inesperado del ataque pero de inmediato se deja tocar, así, él la levanta y ella lo rodea con las piernas, siguen besándose mientras Lincoln levanta el vestido y mete las manos debajo encontrándose con la panty húmeda de la chica gótica, quien gime al contacto de esas manos con su intimidad, el miembro de Lincoln tiene rato levantado y él lo pega a la entrepierna de ella, empezando un vaivén que la vuelve loca, lo siente bastante grande, tal como su amiga le contara, y se hace la promesa de no dejarlo ir, han pasado los dos minutos y cuando tocan a la puerta, Lincoln tiene que luchar para quitársela de encima, apenas alcanzan a arreglarse la ropa y el pelo, y al salir, ella se ve muy complacida mientras que él sale cabizbajo y despeinado, es el turno de Clyde y Penélope, al cerrarse la puerta, ambos se quedan sin saber que hacer por un momento, pero ella se acerca y le busca la boca para besarlo, despacio y dulce, Clyde no puede creerlo pero corresponde y la abraza, la pelirroja casi se desmaya cuando siente esos brazos a su alrededor, no son musculosos pero se notan fuertes, seguro que hace algo de ejercicio en casa, ella casi se ríe de pensar eso en este momento, lo abraza también y siguen besándose, él la aprieta sintiendo sus pechos contra su cuerpo y siente como su miembro empieza a reaccionar, ella tiene rato de estar mojada, afuera la acción es otra, Haiku besa rudamente a Lincoln mientras él le soba y pellizca los senos por encima de la ropa, ella baja las manos hasta encontrarse con la erección del peliblanco y se separa para mirar sorprendida, es grande, tal vez demasiado, se resistía a creer lo que Lucy le había dicho acerca de la gran cualidad de su hermano, pero ya no podía dudar más, han pasado los dos minutos y suena la alarma que lo marca, salen Clyde y Penélope, agitados y recuperando el aliento, una de las coletas de ella esta deshecha y esto divierte a Haiku, que le dice

.-vaya, no han perdido el tiempo ahí adentro ¿eh?.-

Ambos sonríen apenados y la gótica dice

.-ya es hora de subir.-

Clyde dice

.-¿q-qué? Pero ¿y tus padres? A-además es muy tarde, n-no sé si pueda...-

.-tranquilo amigo, Howard y Harold creen que te quedarás en mi casa a dormir, salieron a cenar con mis padres y ellos creen que nos quedaremos con Liam, así que estamos cubiertos.-

.-mis padres no están en la ciudad, llegarán hasta mañana en la noche así que tengo todo cubierto, solo falta que avises que te quedarás conmigo y no habrá problema Penny.-

Penélope asiente y va a hablar por teléfono, Haiku sube a prepararlo todo mientras un muy nervioso Clyde le dice a su amigo

.-pe-pero Lincoln, yo... tu sabes que mi sueño es p...-

.-no Clyde, sabes que eso no va a pasar, nunca, jamás, no en esta vida ni en una próxima, incluso he ido a otras realidades acompañando a Lisa en sus investigaciones y ni allá sucede, ¿cómo lo llamó ella? un paradigma, es un elemento, modelo y base, que no se altera no importa donde estés, ella jamás va a hacerte caso y creo que es hora de que lo aceptes, además, mira, está Penélope, ella te ama ¿sabes?, está haciendo todo esto por ti, porque está enamorada y quiere gustarte, ¿qué más quieres?.-

Clyde mira a Penélope, ya han estado juntos haciendo trabajos de la escuela y le agrada, es bonita, simpática y no se siente mal ni mucho menos junto a ella, el alza los hombros

.-ni en esta vida ni en otra... dejemos entonces el paradigma en su lugar.-

Ella termina la llamada y se acerca

.-mamá me ha dicho que puedo quedarme pero que nada de portarme mal ni nada de chicos, jajajajajajajaja.-

Haiku baja y les anuncia

.-¡arriba todos!.-

Clyde toma la mano de Penélope y sube con ella, Lincoln va tras ellos sonriendo, al llegar con Haiku ella lo detiene

.-no te creo capaz de querer una orgía con ellos ¿o sí?.-

.-no, la verdad soy muy respetuoso de la intimidad de las personas.-

.-eso ya lo veremos.-

Lo jala de nuevo para darle un beso y se lo lleva a otra habitación, al entrar ella deja caer su vestido mostrando que no trae ya nada debajo, solo unas medias negras y un liguero de encaje, Lincoln la mira hipnotizado

.-¿es la primera vez que ves algo así?.-

.-no así exactamente, pero me encanta cada vez que lo he visto.-

Ella es delgada, de senos pequeños aunque hermosos, de vientre plano y un coñito depilado apenas marcado entre sus piernas largas, no tiene la redondez de formas de las Loud, de las cuales las mayores empiezan a tener las formas de su madre, esta chica es muy distinta, y eso es lo que lo ha excitado tanto, es más joven que las demás con las que ha estado y eso es un extra, deberá ser muy cuidadoso para no lastimarla, pero al parecer a ella no le importa, se acerca retadora y lo tira a la cama para montarse de inmediato y empezar a restregarse contra él

.-vamos Linky, muéstrame de que estás hecho, enséñame ese monstruo que escondes dentro de tus pantalones.-

él se desabrocha el pantalón y ella se baja para ver el espectáculo, Lincoln se baja el pantalón hasta las rodillas y Haiku se queda sin aliento, ¿cómo hará para que ese enorme tronco entre en ella?

.-¡por cthulhu! ¡es enorme!, ahora sé que Lucy no mentía.-

.-¡esa maldita fisgona!.-

.-y no es lo único que me ha contado, es por eso que te enojaste hace un momento ¿verdad?.-

.-no sé qué te haya dicho, pero nada es verdad.-

.-mira, no me interesa si es o no cierto, me importa que estas aquí y que eres todo mío.-

Dicho esto, ella se sube y besa al peliblanco mientras se frota el coño montada en la enorme herramienta.

En la otra habitación, Clyde y Penélope se besan con pasión y recorren sus respectivos cuerpos desesperados, no han ido más allá porque ambos son novatos y están muy nerviosos, ella desespera pero espera que él haga el primer movimiento y él simplemente no sabe por dónde empezar, se separan sofocados e intentan calmarse, Clyde se sonríe tonto mientras sigue con las manos en las piernas de ella, mira la piel blanca y se sorprende de descubrir que también tiene pecas, se pregunta si también las tendrá más arriba o en

.-si te estás preguntando si tengo pecas más arriba o atrás la respuesta es sí, ¿quieres ver?.-

El moreno traga grueso mientras asiente y ella se voltea

Este vestido no me gusta mucho porque necesito que me ayuden a cerrarlo, pero puedes ayudarme a abrirlo...-

Clyde empieza a desabotonarlo torpemente y ella se ríe tímida, al abrirse el vestido, se deja ver una espalda lechosa plagada de pecas, él se acerca y la besa despacio, siendo gentil, y ella siente un escalofrío que la recorre de arriba a abajo y de regreso, un suspiro se escapa de su boca mientras siente de todo en el estómago y un poco más abajo, Clyde sigue bajando el vestido y besando esa espalda erizada, ella se deja hacer mientras mete sus manos entre las rodillas intentando controlarse, el moreno se encuentra con el broche del brasier y comienza a luchar por desabrocharlo, entre los nervios y la inexperiencia de la primera vez contra ese enemigo, no acierta a hacer mucho, Penélope se da cuenta y se vuelve a verlo, la parte superior del vestido ya está en la cintura de ella y Clyde mira los pechos generosos y cubiertos de pecas también, ella desliza despacio los tirantes del brasier hasta que cuelgan inútiles sobre los brazos, el chico no acierta a decir nada, está a punto de ver sus primeros senos en vivo, ella no lo hará esperar mucho y las copas bajan para mostrarlos, redondos y con una areola rojiza rodeando unos pezones duros listos para ser chupados, ella mira a Clyde esperando una reacción que no se produce

.-¿qué pasa? ¿no te gustan?.-

Ahí está de nuevo el temor a ser rechazada, esa sensación que la hace entristecer hasta que escucha una voz ronca que le dice

.-son hermosos...-

Clyde se acerca embelesado, como viendo unos jarrones antiquísimos que temiera empañar con el aliento, ella se sonríe de nuevo y le pregunta apocada

.-¿quieres tocarlos?, solo no seas muy rudo.-

Las manos temblorosas del moreno se acercan y acarician despacio esa piel que contrasta tanto con la suya, piensa en leche con chocolate, en ébano y marfil, en mármol y pórfido negro, en tantas cosas que contrastan en color y textura mientras respira entrecortadamente, siente que va a hiperventilar pero se recompone de inmediato, sería una vergüenza absoluta perder el control en este momento y frente a esta chica, respira hondo mientras levanta la vista y lo que ve le encanta, ella tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias que le da este muchacho negro y nervioso, él está muriendo de los nervios, no se atreve a ir más allá, no sabe qué hacer.

Del otro lado del muro la cosa es totalmente distinta, Haiku lucha con el enorme trozo de carne de Lincoln metido hasta la garganta mientras él lame y muerde el clítoris de ella, se está esforzando mucho en hacer que el peliblanco se sienta complacido, cree que así podrá tener algo más a largo plazo, así que decide jugarse el todo por el todo, se zafa del "69" y se enfrenta a su amante del momento

.-ya está bien, ahora tengo que domar a la serpiente.-

Y se monta en él, sintiendo la punta en su entrada caliente, no se da tregua y se deja caer clavándose ella misma, metiéndose todo de golpe, la invasión es demasiado para ella y chilla agudo y alto, Lincoln intenta sacarlo pero la gótica lo abraza, respirando muy agitada, ha tenido un mini orgasmo solo por la penetración y no piensa sacarlo por nada del mundo, Lincoln siente todo el calor y lo apretado de ese coño, es muy agradable, pero le preocupa ella, empieza a sentir un líquido caliente en la zona baja y pasa la mano por debajo siente la humedad y piensa que ella no ha podido aguantarse, saca la mano y mira horrorizado que es sangre, de inmediato voltea su cuerpo saliéndose de ella y le mira la entrepierna, está sangrando, aunque no demasiado, ella está hiperventilando y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de nada, Lincoln la ayuda a calmarse mientras unos golpes se repiten en la puerta

.-Lincoln, amigo ¿está todo bien?, ese grito fue espeluznante.-

.-s-si, si, no te preocupes...-

.-vamos Clyde dedícate a mi amiga o me la pagarás muy caro.-

Haiku dice con una voz alegre, o al menos eso es lo que parece, Lincoln voltea a verla extrañado y ella le guiña un ojo

.-no te creas que te desharás de mí tan fácil.-

.-pep-pero la sangre...-

.-Linky, Linky, Linky; tu hermana te dijo que yo no era virgen, pero creo que no te dijo que nosotras tenemos hasta tres virginidades que dar, en todo caso la más importante ya es tuya, no podrás decir que nunca tuviste a una.-

.-pero...-

.-vamos, sigamos con lo nuestro, que ya interrumpimos a los tórtolos de al lado, sería una pena que dejaran de hacer algo por mi culpa.-

.-e-está bién.-

Responde el chico Loud sin estar muy convencido.

Clyde y Penélope están sentados en la cama, el grito les ha cortado toda inspiración y no se atreven a mirarse, ella se ha puesto de nuevo el vestido y todo parece haber terminado, Clyde levanta la vista y la mira, ella está triste, se da cuenta de que esperaba mucho de esa noche, así que decide que hará hasta lo imposible por complacerla, se acerca despacio y le toma las manos, ella levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros profundos de él, ese chico de quien está enamorada y con quien quiere estar, ninguno dice nada pero se entienden así, se acercan y se besan de nuevo, el estira las manos buscando sus senos y los encuentra, los aprieta suavemente mientras ella gime bajito, ese contacto es muy agradable, ella le abre la camisa revelando el pecho obscuro y fuerte, no demasiado ya que es un chico poco deportista de quince años, pero su constitución promete mucho, él la envuelve con los brazos y de nuevo desabrocha el vestido dejando que caiga, ella saca los brazos de las mangas y regresa a acariciar el pecho de él mientras Clyde se ocupa de pelear con el broche del brasier de nuevo, esta vez sus esfuerzos son recompensados cuando logra abrirlo y los pechos de la pelirroja se liberan, el siente el rozar suave de los pezones duros sobre su piel y su hombría respinga dentro de sus pantalones, Penélope acaricia ahora el estómago algo flojo de él, en realidad no le importa demasiado, pero cuando baja más la mano y la posa en la parte delantera del pantalón siente el calor y el volumen de su miembro, eso la pone nerviosa de nuevo, pero está decidida, será su primera vez y será con el chico que ama, no podría ser mejor, solo espera que esto no sea un desastre, así que empieza por desabotonarlo y después baja el cierre despacio, muy despacio, el calor y cierto aroma nuevo para ella se liberan de ahí, sus pulmones se llenan de ese perfume y el instinto se despierta, empieza a ser más rápida, más fuerte en su intención de desnudar a su compañero de cama, él está algo sorprendido pero se deja hacer, la chica se encuentra ahora con la barrera última, mete los dedos al elástico del calzoncillo y duda un segundo antes de bajarlo y encontrarse de frente con el miembro erecto, lo mira muy de cerca haciendo bizco lo que provoca una risita de Clyde, ella esta como hechizada a su vista, es el primero que ve "en vivo", es grueso y algo largo, obscuro y de cabeza casi morada, esta algo mojado y tiene un olor muy particular, la pelirroja voltea a mirar a l moreno

.-¿p-puedo tocarlo?.-

La pregunta está de más, ya que están ahí para eso y mucho más, el chico asiente en silencio y ella lo toca apenas con la punta de su dedo, lo examina y lo mueve con cuidado, tiene tantas sensaciones hechas nudo por todo el cuerpo, él la jala hacia arriba, hasta poder besarla, mientras le soba los senos pecosos, ella baja la mano y rodea con cuidado el pene y empieza a mover su mano despacio, Clyde le dice

.-arriba y abajo, suave.-

Ella obedece mientras la otra mano del moreno baja por su espalda desnuda y se apodera de una nalga, ella se sorprende un poco pero, se deja hacer mientras siguen besándose, la misma mano en sus nalga se interna bajo sus pantys y ella se abandona a las caricias mientras siente como el tronco que tienen en la mano se humedece poco a poco, ella ya está muy mojada también y Clyde lo nota, pasa despacio un dedo por la entrepierna de ella, lo que la hace gemir bajito, la chica suelta por un momento el miembro para deshacerse de su mojada ropa interior y al salir de sus piernas se incorpora un momento

.-¿quieres comprobar si soy pelirroja natural?.-

Dice con una mirada pícara y una risita burlona, el chico moreno se levanta para verla dejar caer el vestido, ahora está desnuda frente a él y su coño de pelo rojo algo alborotado se hace evidente, él se levanta de inmediato y va por ella, sus pantalones casi han caído a sus tobillos por lo que casi se cae en el intento, ambos ríen y ella lo ayuda a quitarse el resto de la ropa, ahora que están desnudos uno frente al otro, pueden admirarse, ella de inmediato mira la entrepierna de él, verdaderamente es grande, se pregunta si entrará en su coñito, mientras, él está embebido mirándola, su cara bonita enmarcada por sus rizos rojos, sus senos bastante grandes para una chica de su edad, su cintura marcada por una cadera ancha, sus muslos largos y las pantorrillas firmes, es una chica muy hermosa, el idiota que la rechazó no sabe lo que dejó ir, además la conoce, sabe que es simpática y amable, Clyde empieza a sentir que esto es más que un acostón ocasional, se acerca y la abraza mientras de nuevo la besa, esta vez con mucha pasión, con amor.

Mientras tanto, Haiku esta desbocada, el grueso miembro de Lincoln la penetra duro y sin misericordia, el peliblanco siente que de un momento a otro podría venirse, ¡diablos! ¡Está tan apretada!, ella siente que tiene un orgasmo en cada envión que le llega hasta el fondo, ese "beso" entre el pene de Lincoln y su matriz es demasiado para ella, todo es demasiado para ella, empieza a sentir como crece la sensación de placer absoluta y se abandona a ella, pujando ruidosamente mientras respira hondo, Lincoln sigue dándole más y más duro, hasta que ella se aprieta en el último gran gemido de placer y se corre ruidosamente, el peliblanco no resistirá demasiado, pero en el último envión saca su enorme verga del cuerpo de la gótica y la baña con su cálida leche, dos, tres disparos que le llenan el estómago e incluso la cara de esperma blanco y viscoso, después él va perdiendo poco a poco la firmeza mientras ella se levanta y se mete a la boca ese miembro que la ha hecho tan feliz, succionando lo que pueda quedar de semen dentro de él, Lincoln gruñe al borde de otro orgasmo, está muy sensible y esto es alargar algo que llega a ser doloroso; Haiku se recuesta a su lado después de pasarse una playera por el cuerpo para limpiarse

.-eres un fenómeno Linky, espero que tengamos otro encuentro cercano de este tipo próximamente.-

.-¿estás bien?¿no te lastimé?.-

.-jajajajaja siempre tan considerado, no te preocupes Linky, estoy bien, tal vez en cuanto te recuperes podamos tener otra ronda.-

.-puede ser, pero por favor no me digas Linky, eso... me confunde.-

Haiku sabe que ese apodo es el que sus hermanas usan con el cariñosamente y que eso lo pone nervioso

.-está bien Linky... perdón, Lincoln.-

Él la mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido y ella no quiere tentar a la suerte y perderse de otro revolcón, mientras descansan al gótica se pregunta cómo les estará yendo a los vecinos.

Clyde saltaron de cierto juego previo al plato principal así que pese a intentos en falso y algún despiste, él logró penetrarla y después del susto de la primera sangre, han logrado tomar ritmo, ella se siente atravesada por ese gran pene negro que entra y sale de su coño dilatado al máximo, él lo hace bien, va rápido pero no es rudo y lo único que la molesta un poco es que tiene uno de sus senos agarrado firmemente mientras la besa desbocado, respira rápido y ella no duda que puede venirse muy pronto, deja de preocuparse de eso cuando el baja el ritmo y empieza a lamerle el cuello, eso lo leyó en un libro sobre sexo que se leyó en la biblioteca teniendo el alma en un hilo por si alguien lo atrapaba con esas lecturas, las que han resultado ser bastante útiles, el baja las manos para apoderarse de las firmes nalgas de Penélope y va un poco más fuerte mientras ella empieza a sentir como ese pene grueso empieza a tocar el fondo de su vagina, la sensación es maravillosa se pierde en ella, la cadera de Clyde se mueve rápido como impulsada por un motor enorme, ella se contrae con la llegada de un orgasmo que la hace apretar todo el cuerpo mientras lo abraza y grita feliz, él solo resopla y se viene dentro de la pelirroja, como una fuente de lava, chorros y chorros calientes de placer interminable para ambos, es tan bueno que se abandonan uno en los brazos del otro y así permanecen hasta que caen profundamente dormidos.

Lincoln se ha recuperado y después de una buena mamada por parte de haiku, se encuentra ante un dilema, ella quiere que la penetre por atrás, pero él no tiene experiencia en esto y mira con algunas dudas el pequeño orificio que se le muestra entre las nalgas abiertas, ella lo anima

.-vamos Lincoln, no te preocupes, te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte.-

Lincoln se pone más lubricante en la verga y mucho más en el ano de ella, por si las dudas, y se acerca despacio, ella lo dirige desde abajo

.-apriétalo con la mano para que esté lo más firme posible y mételo despacio, no te detengas hasta que la cabeza haya entrado, después lo dem... ¡UUUAAAAHH! ¡DIOS QUE GRUESO!... ¡UUUUFFFF!, ¡no lo saques, no lo saques!... uuuffff, eso es, deja que me acostumbre, ahora, mételo despacio, eso es, todo, siento como si me llegara al ombligo, ¡carajo que bueno es!.-

Lincoln solo sigue las instrucciones mientras siente lo apretado del culo de la gótica, esto ha hecho que se ponga aún más duro, entra y sale despacio mientras ella puja y él no está muy seguro que sea de placer, de pronto su voz se escucha

.- ahora dale duro Linky, ¡DÁMELO TODO! ¡RÓMPEME! ¡PÁRTEME EN DOS!.-

Lincoln se enoja un poco por el sobrenombre y empieza a darle más duro a la chica ella solo recibe todo con las manos abriéndose para recibirlo y puja repitiendo su nombre

.-AH, AH, SI LINCOLN, LINKY, ESO ES, ¡DÁMELO COMPLETO!, ¡ASÍ!, ¡ASÍ!.-

Esto no durará demasiado Lincoln se viene dentro de ella con un rugido bajo y sin dejar de impulsarse una y otra vez, Haiku lo recibe sin decir nada, solo puja una y otra vez, teniendo un muy agradable mini orgasmo anal, Lincoln se sale de ella y se tira a un lado, eso se sintió bien pero está algo complicado, no cree que sería capaz de hacerle eso a L..., ¿en qué demonios está pensando? ¡por supuesto que no lo haría!, todavía no sabe cómo esta chica lo convenció de hacerlo, afortunadamente solo está pagando el favor, para poder hacer que Clyde tuviera su primera vez, y que fuera con una chica que lo quisiera, con suerte se harán novios y él y Lori estarán más tranquilos, por un rendija de la puerta entreabierta, Clyde y Penélope han visto todo asombrados, los gritos de Haiku los despertaron y acudieron alarmados, la puerta no fue escuchada en medio de los gritos de la chica dark y ellos vieron todo el espectáculo, como si fueran niños pequeños espiando a sus padres, se retiran en silencio y al entrar a la habitación ella lo mira inquieta

.-¿a todos los hombres les gusta eso?.-

.-no creo que Lincoln haya estado muy de acuerdo, no lo sé, hay algunas cosas de él que ya no sé, pero si te puedo asegurar que no haré nada que no quieras.-

Ella se ríe

.-jajajaja te creo, por lo pronto quiero dormir un rato, ven a la cama.-

El moreno se deja guiar al lecho, donde ella lo abraza e instantes después ambos duermen tranquilos.

Al día siguiente hay algunas miradas penosas de cierto peliblanco y otras dos personas que no lo miran de frente, Haiku va y viene enfundada en un holgado pantalón deportivo y una sudadera, ambos negros, prepara el desayuno junto con Lincoln

.-espero con impaciencia el desayuno Link... quiero decir, Lincoln, si eres tan buen cocinero como tu papá, nos espera algo muy bueno.-

Le dice coqueta mientras camina muy cerca de él, dejando una mano distraídamente pasar por su trasero, el brinca un poco, pero solo se sonríe y continua cocinando, Penélope y Clyde ya están en la mesa y reciben sus platos servidos, la comida huele bien y sabe mejor

.-estos son los famosos panqueques receta Loud, con un toque de Lincoln, ¿o me equivoco?.-

.-no te equivocas amigo, es la receta de mi papá pero con mi ingrediente propio, nueces de la india.-

Todos celebran el desayuno y comen con mucha hambre, la noche fue muy agitada y necesitan reponer energías, al terminar lavan los trastes y se despiden de Haiku

.-muchas gracias por todo Haiku, y por todo me refiero a "todo".-

Dice Penélope sosteniendo de la mano a Clyde, quien se mira contento aunque un poco apenado

.-llevaré a Penny a su casa, si no les molesta.-

.-para nada amigo, no esperaba menos de ti.-

.-gracias Lincoln, ya me contarás después como se te ocurrió este plan.-

Lincoln se soba la cabeza mientras ríe nervioso, los amigos se despiden y la nueva pareja se va caminando

.-entonces Lincoln, ¿te interesa una segunda vuelta?.-

dice Haiku mientras lo mira entornando los ojos, el chico carraspea y responde

.- ejem, te-tengo que llegar a casa, es algo tarde y mis padres estarán algo preocupados.-

.-¿seguro que no es otra cosa? ¿u otra persona?.-

.-se-seguro, seguro.-

Está bien, tú te lo pierdes "Linky", jajajajaja , lo siento, lo siento, Lincoln.-

él se sonríe y se despide con un beso en la mejilla, se va dejando a la chica gótica en la puerta de su casa, ella suspira y cierra mientras piensa

.-adios mi vampiro ruidoso, vaya que las hay con suerte, ahora a limpiar todo ese basurero de arriba.-

Lincoln camina pensando en lo extraño de su aventura, pero su plan salió bien y espera que dure, al llegar a su casa se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, en la cocina hay una nota

"Lincoln:

Nos fuimos a ver a pop-pop a su torneo de tejo de despedida,

hay un poco de lasagna en el refrigerador, Lynn está en Detroit

en su partido de futbol, déjale un poco.

Te quiere mamá."

Lincoln saca la lasagna y la mete al microondas para calentarla, deja la mitad en el refractario, se sirve en un plato y empieza a comer mientras sube las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación se tumba en la cama y se queda dormido apenas se acaba la comida, al poco tiempo llega Lynn y olfatea el platillo de su papá, come golosa manchándose toda, se limpia y cree que una ducha le vendría bien, sube y se desnuda en el camino, cree que está sola en casa y nada le importa, ya en el pasillo esta como su madre la trajo al mundo, pasa a su cuarto por sus sandalias y su bata, y entra al baño, se ducha y al salir se da cuenta de que la puerta de Lincoln está abierta, va para allá curiosa y lo mira dormido aun con la ropa puesta, sabe que fue a dormir con sus amigos y entra despacio para jugarle una broma, se abre un poco la bata de la parte superior mostrando mucho de sus senos y se acerca para hablarle al oído, pero percibe un olor que reconoce de inmediato, no es a vaca o a granja en absoluto, huele a sexo, puro y duro, Lynn se enfurece, esta será una batalla que él seguro no ganará.


End file.
